haus_gerath_das_lied_von_eis_und_feuer_rollenspielfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Osgrau
Haus Osgrau (engl.: House Osgrey of Standfast) ist ein Ritterhaus in der Weite. Wappen Ein grün und gold gescheckter Löwe auf weißem Grund. Motto Land Trotzburg (engl.: Standfast) ist der Sitz des Hauses. Trotzburg steht auf einem steinigen Hügel und kann meilenweit im Umkreis gesehen werden, die genaue Lage ist bis jetzt unbekannt, vermutlich liegt sie aber im Norden der Weite, weil die Osgraus einst die Marschalls der Nordmarsche waren. Von Trotzburg aus kann man am Horizont Wats Wald sehen. Architektur Trotzburg ist eine Art Turm, mit einem begehbaren Dach und drei Stockwerken. Ser Konstans Osgrau hat dabei im obersten Stockwerk sein Solar. Auf dem Dach wird im Sommer teilweise geschlafen, da es dort windig sein kann. Außerdem verfügt Trotzburg über Keller und Gewölbe darunter, die von außen unsichtbar, weit in den Hügel reichten, auf dem es erbaut worden war. Im Keller liegt die Waschküche, der Brunnen, ein offenes Kamin bietet die Möglichkeit warm oder heiß in einer runden steinernen Wanne zu baden und der Wein wird hier gelagert. Die Feste ist nur über eine Treppe erreichbar, die im Notfall eingezogen werden kann. So entsteht zwischen dem Boden und der Tür eine drei Meter lange Entfernung. Trotzburg war einige Jahrhunderte vor den Ereignissen von Das verschworene Schwert einmal teilweise eingestürzt und hatte einen Wiederaufbau erfordert, bei welchem man auch entlang der Dachkante Geschütztürme hinzugefügt hatte; auf den anderen beiden Seiten hockten hingegen uralte groteske Steinfiguren, denen Wind und Wetter so sehr zugesetzt hatte, dass man ihre ursprüngliche Gestalt nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Bräuche und Merkmale * Ritter von Trotzburg * ehemals Marschall der Nordmark * ehemals Lords von Kaltgraben Geschichte Frühe Geschichte Haus Osgrau besteht seit mindestens 1000 Jahren vor der Eroberung, seit dieser Zeit waren sie die Marschälle der Nordmark der Weite. Zu der Zeit hielten ihnen zwanzig niedere Lords und hundert Ritter mit Landbesitz die Lehnstreue und sie besaßen vier Burgen und Wachtürme auf den Hügeln. Kaltgraben war die größte ihrer Burgen und wurde von Lord Perwyn Osgrau erbaut. Die Osgraus waren ein angesehen Haus und Osgrau-Töchter heirateten u. A. Florents, Hohenturms, Swanns, Tarbecks und Schwarzhains. Sie besaßen damals alles Land im Umkreise vieler Wegstunden um Trotzburg, von Nonnweiler im Osten bis nach Kopfstein, die Hufeisenberge, die Höhlen im Tollkühnen Berg, die Dörfer Dosk und Klein-Dosk und Weinboden, sowie beide Seiten des Laubsees. Ein berühmter Osgrau, Ser Wilbert erschlug in der Schlacht am Rotsee den Lennisterkönig Lancel IV. Lennister als er in die Weite einfallen wollte, während das Heer der Gärtners gegen den Sturmkönig kämpfte, was ihn selber das Leben kostete, womit er aber die Weite rettete, da das Lennister-Heer nach dem Tod ihres Königs wieder heimkehrte. Targaryen-Herrschaft Nach dem Feld des Feuers und der Ausrottung der Gärtners verloren die Osgraus an Einfluss. Lord Ormond Osgrau, der sich gegen die Auflösung der Söhne des Kriegers und der Armen Gefährten, wurde dafür von König Maegor I. Targaryen Kaltgraben genommen. Das Haus Osgrau hatte wenigstens eine Nebenlinie: Das Haus Osgrau vom Laubsee, welches allerdings vor 210 n. A. E. an einer unbekannten Ursache (Große Frühlingsseuche ?) ausstarb. In der Ersten Schwarzfeuer-Rebellion unterstütze Ser Konstans Osgrau Daemon I. Schwarzfeuer, wofür dieser ihm im Gegenzug die Rückgabe von Kaltgraben versprach. Die Rebellion wurde allerdings niedergeschlagen und Ser Konstans drei Söhne starben bei der Schlacht auf dem Rotgrasfeld. Ser Konstans wurde von Daeron I. Targaryen vergeben, doch dafür wurde seine Tochter Alysanne Osgrau als Geisel genommen, worauhin seine Frau nach dem Verlust all ihrer Kinder Selbstmord beging. Nachdem Alysanne später im Frühling starb, war Ser Konstans der letzte seiner Linie. Der Heckenritter - Das verschworene Schwert Ser Duncan der Große trat in den Dienst des Ritters Ser Konstans Osgrau von Trotzburg. Während den Streitigkeiten mit Haus Weber schickte Ser Konstans Ser Duncan nach Kaltgraben, um Verhandlungen mit Lady Rohanne Weber zu führen. Dabei erwähnte er, wider besseren Wissens, den Namen Addam Osgrau. Dieser war eine Jugendliebe von Lady Weber und wurde auf dem Rotgrasfeld von einem Ritter des Hauses Kleinwald erschlagen. Lady Weber reagierte sehr ungehalten und ließ Duncan aus Kaltgraben eskortieren. Letztlich konnten Haus Osgrau und Haus Weber die Streitigkeiten nach einem Urteil durch Kampf beilegen und Ser Konstans und Lady Weber heirateten bereits kurz darauf. Historische Mitglieder *Lord Perwyn Osgrau, genannt "Perwyn der Stolze" *Ser Wilbert Osgrau, kämpfte gegen den König vom Stein **Seine vier älteren Brüder *Lord Ormond Osgrau, Lord während der Herrschaft von Maegor I. Targaryen *Ser Konstans Osgrau **Edwyn Osgrau **Harrold Osgrau **Addam Osgrau **Alysanne Osgrau Haus Osgrau im Jahre 288 n. A. E *Ser Herbold Osgrau, Ritter von Trotzburg Haushalt * Wulfherd, Diener Vasallen Sie sind Vasallen von Haus Esch. Militär * Acht Soldaten Ahnenschwert Stimmung Gerath Chronik 288 n. A. E. Kategorie:Haus Osgrau Kategorie:Trotzburg Kategorie:Häuser der Weite Kategorie:Romanhaus Kategorie:Haus Esch